Super 17 (Collectibles)
There are currently a total of 16 Super 17 collectibles that have been released by numerous companies to date. A gallery and the attached information appends to the official releases and genuine specifics in regards to the additional merchandise pertaining to each release. Bandai *Super Battle Collection *Release date: 1993 The Super Battle Collection was a triumph for the longest amount of time prior to Bandai’s massive influx of releases in the mid-2000s era. Pre-2000’s, there was only the Super Battle Collection scaled at the basic figure height of approximately 5 inches. Originally released in 1993, this series has seen numerous variants for specific pieces and has 42 models in the entire set. Super 17 appears as volume 40 in this set. The box mockup back-flap portrays Super 17 and also portrayed on the boxart backside is the SBC Super 17 figure from different angles. On the box front, there’s an image of Super 17 as well as a bubble allowing for the figure inside to be observed. All initial SBC pieces were released with a similar packaging, having a square box design with flaps, allowing for the figure to be removed from the packaging and easily placed back into it without damaging the box itself. The packaging features an orange and blue coloring scheme and this specific model is titled as "Super Android No. 17" on the front. *Super Battle Collection *Release date: 2003 The Super Battle Collection was a triumph for the longest amount of time prior to Bandai’s massive influx of releases in the mid-2000s era. Pre-2000’s, there was only the Super Battle Collection scaled at the basic figure height of approximately 5 inches. Originally released in 1998, this series has seen numerous variants for specific pieces and has 42 models in the entire set. Super 17 re-appears as volume 40 in this set, but this time has a purple packaging as a variant. This variant features the DBGT logo and maintains the Super Battle Collection lettering on top. However, the model itself remains the same as prior, having some minor differentiation due to the coloring scheme but maintaining the same size and model. The boxart still reads his title as "Super Android No. 17." *Soul of Hyper Figuration GT Series Part 1 *Release date: 2006 Released in May 2006 by Bandai, the GT series was added to the original “Soul of Hyper Figuration” set, including both gray (black and white) versions and colored versions of the same figures in the set. Super 17 was included in the Part 1 set along with a few others. Super 17 comes with both arms in tight grips and a serious expression across his face, placing great impression on his sharp eyes and giving him a cold and sinister feel. *Soul of Hyper Figuration GT Series Part 1 *Release date: 2006 Also released in May 2006, the black and white version of the “Soul of Hyper Figuration” release is the same exact figurine but lacking in the color department. Like the colored version, however, it also comes with a base to stand on. There is, however, more impression placed in the form of shadow outlining, which makes the black and white version equally collectible in terms of design. Others included in this set were Super Saiyan 4 Gogeta, Super Saiyan 4 Goku, Super Saiyan 4 Vegeta, Omega Shenron, Super Baby Vegeta, Trunks, Pan, and Goku. *Soul of Hyper Figuration GT Series Part 2 *Release date: 2007 Released in May 2007 by Bandai, the GT series was added to the original “Soul of Hyper Figuration” set, including both gray (black and white) versions and colored versions of the same figures in the set. Super 17 was included in the Part 2 set. Super 17 comes standing in a blasting posture in this set, with a very distinct hand thrust motion, and his wonderfully carved sharp and expression. An additional special feature exclusive to Super 17 is a separate arm which can be locked into place or removed for the attack effect. There's also a very nice transparent glow for his hand's paint job being used and this furthermore adds to the detail for this piece. *Soul of Hyper Figuration GT Series Part 2 *Release date: 2007 Also released in 2007, the black and white version of the “Soul of Hyper Figuration” release is the same exact figurine but lacking in the color department. Like the colored version, however, it also comes with a base to stand on. An additional special feature exclusive to Super 17 is the removable hand which can be locked into place and equipped allowing him to perform his deadly technique, where his hand shifts into a dangerous firing mechanism. *Dragon Ball GT Deformation Series *Release date: 2008 Bandai has also released a Super “Deformation” series in March 2008 in conjunction with the GT series to correspond with the previous Dragon Ball Z releases. The miniature figurines stand at about 5 cm. The Super 17 in this set comes with an outward stretched blasting posture as he slightly dashes off the ground and wears a wicked smirk. The black round base of the figure reads the character’s name and allows for the mini figurine to stand on top of it, which in this figurine’s case allows the character to hover above the base due to a black attachment. The base goes by the Japanese naming scheme as “Super Android No. 17.” This series is made up of 11 figures, including Omega Shenron (Super One-Star Dragon), Gogeta, Goku, Nuova Shenron (Four-Star Dragon), Pan, Super Android 17, Super Baby Form 1, Trunks, Uub, Vegeta, and a variant of Gogeta, which was a chaser figure with Metallic Paint. Banpresto *High Quality Keyring DBGT Keychain series *Release date: Unknown Following their initial releases, Banpresto also released a highly detailed Super 17 keychain figure as a part of the High Quality Keyring DBGT series. The figure stands at approximately 4 inches tall. The Super 17 comes with one hand in an open blasting posture and the other tightly gripped into a fist and pulled backward as he hovers in midair and maintains one bent knee, signifying movement in the character's position. His posture is not the only feature that details the quality of this piece. The unique paint job is also a distinguishing factor as well as the great impression placed on Super 17's face, which is made slightly sharper and the overall motion of his hair and arms depicts a nice image. Other pieces included in this same set are Super Saiyan 4 Vegeta, Super Saiyan 4 Goku, Super Saiyan 4 Gogeta, and Super Saiyan Trunks. DeAgostini *DeAgostini’s Dragon Ball GT Collection: Your Heroes in 3D *Release date: 1996 Italian manufacturer DeAgostini has released a 5-inch set comprising of approximately 50 pieces, specifically limiting this slew of additions to Dragon Ball GT characters. Super 17 (who stood at about 5 inches) was included in this set due to his appearance in the Super 17 Saga. The box mockup reads his name as “Super C-17” as opposed to his common name likely due to the usage of the translated naming scheme for the character. The figurines are immobile with miniature white bases to stand on. Super 17 comes in his basic deadly and stoic appearance and calculated stare. Also, this model portrays Super 17 with a different coloring scheme from the forthcoming Editions Atlas variant. This was figurine number 9 of the "Your Heroes in 3D" collection set. *DeAgostini's Dragon Ball GT Chess Set Collection *Release date: 1996 Italian manufacturer DeAgostini has released a 3-inch set comprising of 32 characters, specifically limiting this slew of additions to Dragon Ball GT characters. Super 17 was included in this set due to his appearance in the Super 17 Saga. The figurines are immobile with miniature bases to stand on. Super 17 comes in his basic stoic yet deadly posture. Also, this model portrays Super 17 with a different coloring scheme as opposed to the other DeAgostini pieces. Super 17 is placed as the “Knight” on the chess set. *DeAgostini's Dragon Ball GT Collection *Release date: 2001 Italian manufacturer DeAgostini has released a 5-inch set to go along with their initial set of GT characters. Super 17 was included in this set due to his appearance in the Super 17 Saga. The figurines are immobile with miniature bases to stand on. Notated as “Super C-17,” on the bottom of his base along with the date of release, Super 17 comes in his basic deadly appearance and stoic stare. Also, this model portrays Super 17 with a black base as opposed to the white one. This was the Editions Atlas version of the Super 17 piece and is number 3 of this set. Mattel *Dragon Ball GT series *Release date: 2000 Mattel's Dragon Ball GT series has included reissues of the previously released Super Battle Collection figures. Coincidentally, these same figures were also re-released by Irwin Toy. Mattel’s version doesn’t differ from either of these reissues aside from the fact that it offers a new packaging for the figure in this 2000 lineup. The cardboard is a light and dark green along with having a basic figure bubble in front as well as an insert photo of the included character, which in this case is volume 40 Super 17. The packaging reads his name as "Super Android No. 17." Jakks Pacific *Dragon Ball GT Battle For Freedom 2-pack Series 7 *Release date: 2004 Jakks Pacific has released a 2-pack of Super 17 along with Super Saiyan Vegeta in its GT series additions to the 2-pack sets. Released in 2004, this specific 2-pack is entitled “Battle For Freedom.” Super 17 is modeled to a perfect format with extreme detail and likely one of the best pieces in terms of Super 17’s joints being superb, allowing for numerous points of articulation. This 2-pack is quite a rarity as it was released in scarce quantities, coincidentally making this Super 17 one of Jakks Pacific’s rarest figures. Other pieces included in this same 2-pack series 7 set are Omega Shenron with Goku and Uub with Super Baby-Vegeta. *Dragon Ball GT Trilogy Series 1 *Release date: 2005 Released in 2005 by Jakks Pacific, this extremely rare Super 17 figure is an extremely well-crafted model. The figure is part of the Trilogy Series, which was a masterpiece collection offered by Jakks, including a span of three series: Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, and Dragon Ball GT. The box mockups are designed to signify a specific display method, one that has a square base to go along with the initial bubble and cardboard backdrop. The Super 17, designed very similar to the previous 2-pack model of the same name, comes with a very unique posture and positioning for his hands, both in a twisted and feral pose. The paint job is also distinguishable and one of the most intricate offered by Jakks Pacific. Also, the figure is quite rare, likely one of the more rare of the Trilogy series figures, making the character harder to come by. Giochi Preziosi *Giochi Preziosi set 2 *Release date: Unknown Italian manufacturer Giochi Preziosi has released miniatures of Dragon Ball GT characters. There are 2 sets of these miniature figurines. Amongst these is the Super 17 mini which is quite well made considering its size. The mini figurine shines as if it was a ceramic piece and maintains all the specific details of the character as well as being a unique piece for Super 17 in terms of model, sculpt, and production material. His position remains rather crouched with his arms dangling beside him as his shoulders are raised a bit. Others included in this set are Omega Shenron, Nuova Shenron, Dr. Myuu, Super Saiyan 3 Goku (child size), Super Gogeta, Super Saiyan Vegeta (GT), and Super Saiyan Gohan (adult). Mexican Manufacturer *Dragon Ball Z GT Series *Release date: Unknown This hard-to-find model was sculpted by a Mexican Manufacturer. The actual mold is quite unique and unlike other models, as many and most of the bases are just a redone instrumentation of other figures and/or just plain bootlegs of other sculpts. This one, however, is a new model in and of itself and was sculpted and sold as is. The paint job isn’t particularly brilliant but it is unique and isn’t on the poor side as is the case with most bootlegs or copied imports. Standing at around 8 inches tall, this specific model is rather well-crafted and stands out amongst numerous others imported from these Mexican Manufacturers. Super 17 here is spreading his arms out and maintains his hands in open palm positions. With his energy absorbing devices visible and his unique clothing attributes intact, the details are overall distinctively featured well for this piece, especially his hair, which seems to spread in front of his forehead. Gallery Site Navigation Category:Collectibles Category:Figures Category:Merchandise